The Ancient Treasure of Mystic Island Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Ancient Treasure of Mystic Island A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids The Ancient Treasure of Mystic Island The short begins at the Diaz Family Residence, where Robbie invites Callie, Ratchet, Clank, Goku, Vegeta and the Eds for a tour around his house, ???, ???. Ed: (giggling) Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Goku: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ed: Cool! It is so flat! Edd: A wall, Robbie? Certainly you jest. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: You guys wanna see my brother's room? ???, ???. Callie, Ratchet, Goku and Vegeta: Your brother's room?! Edd: Your brother's room? Ed: Every man for himself! ???, ???. Eddy: Hey, wait a minute! Who gave you permission to touch his door? Ed: Nobody. Eddy: That's right, Ed, Have a seat, relax. Maybe I can trim your toenails or something. Ed: Oh, be still my heart. ???, ???. Eddy: Now then, If you touch anything in Rob's brother's room I'll– Edd: Robbie, How do you suppose we enter this outpouring of resistance?! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Alexa Diaz: ???, ???. ????, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Alexa Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Announcer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Back at the Babylon Rogue's ship, ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. Wave the Swallow: ???, ???. Storm the Albatross: ???, ???. Wave the Swallow: ???, ???. ???, ???. Wave the Swallow: What was that? Jet the Hawk: Hmm, I think I heard something. Storm the Albatross: (looking around) I don't hear anything, boss. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. Wave the Swallow: ????, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Storm the Albatross: ???, ???. ???, ???. Storm the Albatross: Hey, boss, Look! Angus Scattergood: Ahh! Storm the Albatross: ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: Looks like we got ourselves a stowaway. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Get back! ???, ???. Wave the Swallow: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Storm the Albatross: Uh, ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. ---- Crusher: ???, ???. Black Snakes: (laughs) ???, ???. Eddy: Man, that was close. So what are we waiting for? let's go get our loot, buddy boy! ???, ???. Edd: Can't you see I'm trying to regain my composure? ???, ???. Edd: All right! all right! heavens, Ed, Please zip up your gym bag. we're quite done with it. ???, ???. Ed: It's not just a gym bag, Double D. It's a way of life! ???, ???. Edd: Shall we resume our quest? ???, ???. Edd: If my interpretation of the map is correct, The treasure should be buried underneath the Black Snakes' hideout. Eddy: Let's start digging. ???, ???. Edd & Eddy: Let's get Ed to dig. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Serena: What's wrong, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Wave the Swallow: They won't go any further because of those. ???, ???. Wave the Swallow: They're called Windy Tornadoes, incredibly treacherous wind currents used to protect the temple from treasure hunters, Even the most expert rider will lose their balance and fall if they get caught in one. Yoshi: Dr. Eggman must've just activated them to secure his escape. Zoey Stanford: How do the Babylonians get past them? Wave the Swallow: I have no idea. Storm the Albatross: ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wait, (to Robbie) Robbie, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Really? ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Chloe can do it. Altogether: She can? Zoey Stanford: She can? Chloe Stanford: I can? Callie Jones: You can, no one handles horses like you do, If anyone can lead us through the tornadoes, it's you. Chloe Stanford: How do you know I'm good with horses? Callie Jones: Are you kidding? The three of us were in riding camp together last summer after tenth grade, you and Zoey were incredible. Chloe Stanford: I didn't think you even noticed we were there. Callie Jones: You put shaving cream in my riding helmet. Zoey Stanford: (laughs) You got admit, Chloe, that was pretty funny. Chloe Stanford: Well, yeah, But, I mean other then that. Callie Jones: You were the best rider there, and horses trust you. Gogoat: Goat. Callie Jones: If you lead the way, I know we can make it to the temple in time to rescue Bodi and stop Eggman from getting the treasure. Chloe Stanford: But if I mess up and we get caught by one of Eggman's traps... Callie Jones: I don't believe that will happen, If you lead, I'll follow. Zoey Stanford: Callie's right, sis, and if she follows you, then I will too. Yoshi: Me too. Mordecai: I will too. Amy Rose: We all do. ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: (sighs) Okay, let's do it. ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: But stay close, I want your other Skiddo and Gogoat right behind mine. Skiddo: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: Don't be scared, I promise you we can get through safely, We just have to work together. okay, little guy? ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: Now! ???, ???. Applejack: Yee-haw! Yoshi: This is awesome! Alice Diaz: (giggles) ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: We're almost through. Robbie Diaz: Hang on, guys! ???, ???. ???, ???. Finally, ???, ???. Yoshi: Yippe! we made it. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Callie Jones: You did it, Chloe, That was amazing. Zoey Stanford: Yeah, way to go, sis. Chloe Stanford: Thanks, and thank you for believing I could. Callie Jones: Anytime. ???, ???. Serena: Thank you for the ride, Skiddo. ???, ???. (giggles) Skiddo: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Meanwhile, ???, ???. Edd: This butter should provide enough lubrication in order for you to squeeze under the hideout, Ed Ed: My fantasy come true! I AM BUTTERED TOAST! Eddy: Ssh! you want the Black Snakes to hear ya? Now start digging! ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: I bet it's gold! or rough-cut diamonds! ???, ???. Ed: It smells under here, guys. ???, ???. Edd: Down, Ed, down! Put it down! ???, ???. Ed: What? ???, ???. Zeke: Go tell those guys to keep it down, Drake. Drake: Alright. ???, ???. Drake: HEY WALTER! ???, ???. Ivy: What's going on, Drake, you see them anywhere? Drake: No sign of 'em, Ivy. they must be on a coffee break. ???, ???. Edd: This is becoming extremely dangerous, Eddy! Eddy: Let's get the stash and get out of here! Ed: Is that you tickling me, Eddy? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Egg-Pirate: ???, ???.